


Lips

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles is Legal, Stiles' Mouth, i like that 'stiles mouth' is a suggested tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was laughing at them. “Dude, how haven’t you noticed before?” he asked Derek. “Stiles’ll put anything that isn’t nailed down in his mouth. It’s like an oral fixation, or whatever,” he finished in a stage whisper. <br/>Stiles just rolled his eyes at Derek and shrugged, clearly he had heard that accusation before. <br/>Derek turned back to the book he had been making notes about – now sans pen – and ignored the fact that Stiles was sucking on the end of the pen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 - Lips  
> every time i write porn im like "this is the most self indulgent thing ive ever written", but seriously _this is the most self indulgent thing ive ever written_

Derek leaned back, away from the table, and looked at the ground at his feet. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“What are you looking for?” Scott asked from the other side of the table.

“My pen,” Derek said distractedly. “I swear I had it like ten seconds ago.” He looked up and spotted his pen.

The end of it was clenched between Stiles’ teeth.

Stiles’ eyes crossed as he looked at the pen in his mouth. “Sorry,” he mumbled around the pen, then took it out of his mouth. “I guess I thought it was mine.”

“Keep it,” Derek muttered, shaking his head.  

Scott was laughing at them. “Dude, how haven’t you noticed before?” he asked Derek. “Stiles’ll put anything that isn’t nailed down in his mouth. It’s like an oral fixation, or whatever,” he finished in a stage whisper.

Stiles just rolled his eyes at Derek and shrugged, clearly he had heard that accusation before.

Derek turned back to the book he had been making notes about – now sans pen – and ignored the fact that Stiles was sucking on the end of the pen again.

*

Derek blamed Scott.

This was his fault.

Scott was the one who had used the words _oral fixation_ to describe Stiles.

Up until then Derek hadn’t really thought about Stiles constantly having things in his mouth. It was just one of those weird, kind of annoying quirks that Stiles had, like interrupting everyone when they were talking, or rolling his eyes like people couldn’t see him doing it.

_Now_ Derek couldn’t stop thinking about Stiles constantly having things in his mouth.

Stiles was always chewing and sucking on pens or pencils, or then end of his straw, or the end of his hoodie string. When he didn’t have something physical to suck or chew on he was usually chewing his thumb nail.

Derek wasn’t even sure if Stiles knew that he was doing it or not. It seemed like a habit that Stiles couldn’t shake. Or didn’t want to shake.

The problem Derek had was that Stiles looked so _obscene_ sucking on innocuous objects, he couldn’t help but wonder what Stiles would look like his mouth wrapped around a cock – or more specifically: what Stiles would look like with his mouth wrapped around _Derek’s_ cock.

Derek was sure that he reeked of arousal when he was around Stiles, but none of the other werewolves dared to call him out on it. The only thing that made Derek feel better was the Stiles also smelled undeniably like arousal.

Although that really only served to further Derek’s fantasies.

Derek was taking _a lot_ of cold showers.

*

It wasn’t until about a month after the initial _oral fixation_ comment from Scott that Derek was certain Stiles was doing it on purpose around him now.

The pack were all in the loft discussing incredibly important plans: what they should do on the weekend.

Thanks to Stiles’ love of colour coding and detailed planning, if anyone else had walked in it’d look like they were planning a bank robbery opposed to trying to decide between paintball and going to the movies.

Stiles had a green highlighter in his hand. He highlighted several things on one of his lists, then put the cap on and stuck the highlighter in his mouth.

Derek was sitting across the table from Stiles; he couldn’t help but stare at the way the highlighter disappeared into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow.

The rest of the pack were focused on the argument spear headed by Erica and Jackson about the pros and cons of each activity, and didn’t notice – or didn’t pay attention to – the intense staring match between Stiles and Derek.

Stiles took the highlighter out of his mouth, then very slowly and deliberately he licked a stripe up the side of it before taking the end of it back into his mouth. He did it all without breaking eye contact with Derek.

For the rest of the meeting every time Derek and Stiles met eyes Stiles would smirk and lick his lips.

Derek decided he was going to put an end to this one way or another.

Stiles was the first one to the door, followed close behind by Lydia, and pulled open the loft door.

“Stiles can you stay behind please?” Derek asked, calling out from across the room before Stiles could disappear from sight.

Stiles stopped in his tracks and let the rest of the pack filter out of the loft around him. When everyone was gone he closed the door again and walked back over to where Derek was.

The werewolf was standing in front of his bed with his arms folded across his chest. He waited until he was sure the last of the pack had left the building. He really didn’t want or need nosey werewolves hanging around.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles. “What do you think you’re playing at?”

“I have no idea what you mean.” Stiles was still holding his highlighter. He twirled it around in his fingers, then put the end of it in his mouth.

Derek growled low in his throat and Stiles smirked around the highlighter.

“You’re doing this on purpose.” Derek said. “Why?”

Stiles took the highlighter out of his mouth. “Because…”

“Because you like to rile me up?” Derek guessed. “Because you think it’s funny?”

“Because for the first time you weren’t looking at me like some stupid kid!” Stiles shouted. He was a lot less smug now; the smirk had disappeared completely. “Because you were finally looking at me the same way I look at you!”

Stiles put a hand over his mouth and took a step back away from Derek. “I wasn’t supposed to say that out loud,” he mumbled through his hand, knowing Derek would hear him anyway.

Derek stepped forward, into Stiles’ personal space, and pulled Stiles’ hand away from his mouth.

Stiles’ mouth was hanging open a little and he tilted his head. In surprise? In invitation? He wasn’t entirely sure. But he didn’t pull back when Derek closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Derek licked into Stiles’ mouth, running his tongue over Stiles’ teeth and tongue, wanting to map and taste every part of the mouth that had been driving him insane.

Stiles dropped the highlighter and it hit the floor with a clatter. He brought his hands up and fisted them in the front of Derek’s shirt. Derek grabbed Stiles by the hips. Stiles kissed Derek back, running his tongue alongside Derek’s.

Derek stumbled back until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Stiles trailed his hands down Derek’s chest and stomach until he reached Derek’s belt buckled; Derek gasped.

Stiles broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Derek’s. “Is this okay?” he asked.

Derek nodded. “You finally going to put your mouth to good use?”

Stiles sucked in a shuddering breath and – with coordination he didn’t know he possessed at that moment – got Derek’s pants undone.

Derek allowed Stiles to push him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Stiles sunk to his knees in front of Derek. He spat in his hand then wrapped it around Derek’s cock and started to stroke him.

It didn’t take long for Derek to get fully hard.

Stiles lowered his head towards Derek’s cock and seemed to hesitate. However, before Derek could tell him that he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to, Stiles pushed past his hesitation and took Derek into his mouth.

Derek’s eyes fell shut as the wet, warm heat of Stiles mouth enveloped his dick. He heard a noise that he dimly registered as himself moaning.

Derek forced his eyes back opened and looked at Stiles. His mouth went dry.

Stiles’ lips were stretched wide around Derek’s cock, and his hand worked Derek’s shaft where his mouth didn’t reach. His eyes were shut, and his cheeks were red. He made such needy little noises as he sucked on Derek’s cock; each noise went straight to Derek’s balls and elicited a moan from him.

Derek stroked a hand through Stiles’ hair. “Jesus, _fuck_ , Stiles,” he breathed out. “Your fucking mouth.”

Stiles whined. The noise vibrated through Derek’s dick, and Derek tightened his hold on Stiles hair.

“You look so good like this,” Derek said. “Even better than I imagined.” He didn’t know where these words were coming from, he had never been particularly vocal during sex, but he couldn’t hold them back. “Should have done this a long time ago. Could have had you on your knees for me all this time.”

Stiles groaned and his eyes fluttered open to meet Derek’s gaze.

Looking into Stiles’ eyes the words leaving Derek’s mouth became less articulate, until he was just letting out a litany of swears, punctuated by Stiles’ names and moans.

For someone who constantly claimed to be inexperienced Stiles was _really_ good with his mouth, and Derek could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching.

“Stiles,” Derek choked out in warning, tugging sharply on Stiles’ hair.

Stiles backed off a little bit. He swirled his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock while he stroked his shaft. When Derek came Stiles swallowed everything he gave him.

Stiles looked up at Derek, with swollen lips slick with spit and come, looking a little dazed, like he couldn’t believe that had just happened. He opened his mouth to say something, but for once he didn’t have the words.

Derek tugged Stiles up gently by the hair; Stiles moved without resistance. Derek kissed Stiles again, this one was messier and less coordinated than the last. Derek could taste himself on Stiles’ tongue and he moaned into Stiles’ mouth.

Derek fumbled with the button of Stiles’ jeans, but managed to get them open and shove Stiles’ pants and boxers down his thighs. Stiles was already completely hard and leaking pre-come.

Stiles didn’t fight when Derek spun him around so he was sitting on the bed between Derek’s legs, and his back was pressed to Derek’s chest; he was too blissed out about having Derek’s hand around his dick to care about much else.

Derek had his left hand splayed across Stiles’ chest, and he rested his chin on Stiles’ right shoulder. Stiles’ breathing was shallow in his ear.

Stiles mouth opened and closed silently as Derek stroked his cock.

“Derek,” his name fell from Stiles’ lips as a broken moan.

Derek ran his hand up Stiles’ chest and throat. He put his palm under Stiles’ jaw and pressed the tips of two fingers to Stiles’ lips. Stiles’ mouth fell open again; he eagerly accepted Derek’s fingers into his mouth. He sucked and licked the digits.

Derek swore under his breath. “God, you get off on it so much don’t you?” His lips dragged over the shell of Stiles’ ear. “Do you do this when you touch yourself? Shove your own fingers in your mouth?” Derek pressed down on Stiles’ tongue with his fingers. “I bet you do. I bet you gag on them, wishing that it was a real cock instead.”

Stiles moaned around Derek’s fingers and bucked his hips up, but Derek kept stroking his dick at a leisurely pace.

“Did you ever think about my dick in your mouth while you jerked off?”

Stiles nodded and Derek swallowed hard.

“I bet,” Derek said again, voice a low whisper in Stiles’ ear. “That you could get off just from having a cock in your mouth. You got so hard just from blowing me. Now I know exactly how much you like it, next time I can make sure my cock down your throat is what makes you come.”

Derek shoved his fingers further into Stiles’ mouth and that’s all Stiles needed to tip him over the edge. He came with a muffled shout that could have been Derek’s name, painting his stomach and Derek’s hand with ropes of come.

Derek withdrew his fingers from Stiles’ mouth and held Stiles while he came down from the high of his orgasm.

After a few minutes Stiles spoke. “Next time?” he asked, sounding totally wrecked.

Derek nosed at the back of Stiles’ ear. “If you want.”

Stiles twisted around so he could kiss Derek. “I definitely want.”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe _I_ need to take a cold shower.   
>  you can find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
